The Newmans (TV series)
Nelvana Limited Corus Entertainment|distributor = |network = (Canada) Cartoon Network (United States)|release = May 11, 2019 - present}} The Newmans is a Canadian animated comedy television series based on the characters from , being created by Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton. It is produced by , Nelvana and Corus Entertainment and it airs on in Canada and on Cartoon Network in the United States since May 11, 2019. Plot Grojband's rival band The Newmans are back with more adventures and getting ready to rock. However, they could have is not writing lyrics but finding the right inspiration for them like whatever adventure they had they could gather information together and create a song. Characters Main *'Carrie Beff' (voiced by Denise Oliver) - a 13-year-old leader, guitarist, and vocalist of The Newmans. She is also Mina's younger sister. *'Lenny Nepp' (voiced by Cory Doran) - the bassist and band manager of The Newmans. Short in stature, tall in ambition; Lenny usually acts as the voice of reason, but still can't help but give into Carrie's antics. This red-haired firecracker is the band’s bassist and self-proclaimed manager. Also, he revealed that his name is not Larry. *'Kim Kagami' (voiced by Tajja Isen) - the keyboardist of The Newmans and she also has a knack for building machines to help the rest of the band in their antics. She is also the twin sister of Konnie, the drummer. *'Konnie Kagami' (voiced by Stephanie Anne Mills) - the drummer of The Newmans and she is Kim's younger twin sister. Although Konnie is fat and stupid, she is a very nice and loving girl. Supporting *'Mina Beff' (also voiced by Denise Oliver) - Mina is Carrie's 14-year-old sister and Trina's best friend. *'Trina Riffin' (voiced by Alyson Court) - Trina is Corey's 16-year-old sister who is a friend of Mina. *'Mayor Mellow' (voiced by Kedar Brown) - The mayor of Peaceville, who is always seen carrying a picture of his mother around, and speaks in rhymes. He's good-intentioned and wants what's best for his town, but his ways to do it are questionable. He also has a somewhat short fuse, and he jumps to the conclusion too soon at times. *'Buzz Newsworthy' and Chance Happening (voiced by Dwayne Hill and Julie Lemieux respectively) - The news anchors of the Peaceville News, they are quick on the scene to cover important news events; however they have a habit of exaggerating the stories. They also sometimes have feuds over who is more proficient. *'Barney' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) - A very rich billionaire who owns multiple businesses around Peaceville. Episodes See List of The Newmans (TV series) episodes Gallery Title Card The Newmans Title Card.png Characters the_newmans_by_cruelladevil84_dc5fk1t.png|From L-R: Konnie, Kim, Carrie and Lenny. Screenshots Screenshot of an episode of The Newmans.jpg|Me, Carrie's in love with me! Screenshot of the 1st episode of The Newmans.png|Thanks for watching! Tumblr_n3hw7nBWKr1qabjdso1_500.jpg Differences *The Newmans have their new voices than the original voices on the Grojband series. However, most of the main characters' voices have similarities to the ones from other shows. **Carrie's voice is similar to Maurecia from Wayside and Kitty Ko from Sidekick, except a punk-like voice. **Lenny's voice is similar to Mike from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **Kim's voice is similar to Mike from Pony Tail from Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks, Jazzi from The Save-Ums and Betty Barrett from Atomic Betty. **Konnie's voice is similar to Lindsay from Total Drama and Vana Glama from Sidekick. *Konnie has eyelashes. Trivia *Production funding is from the Canada Media Fund and the Shaw Rocket Fund. *This is the second Nelvana and Fresh TV-produced show, the first one was 6teen. *Unlike the Grojband series, it is aimed at young audience, with most episodes being rated TV-Y7-FV in the US. *The four main characters of Grojband do not appear in this show (but the characters mentioned in several episodes), but only Carrie, Lenny, Kim, Konnie, Mina and others. *At the end of each episode of the show, Carrie would say "Thanks for watching!", mirroring Corey's line at the end of each episode of Grojband: "Thanks for coming out, everyone!". *Mina would be in lots of their episodes and we would see more interactions with her sister Carrie. Also in this show she should stand up to Trina and teach her some respect. *Stacey DePass serves as voice director and executive producer. Poll Is the Grojband spin-off (starring The Newmans) a good idea? Oh yes, it should exist! Maybe, why? No way, dude! Category:Grojband Category:Fresh TV Category:Nelvana Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Fremantle Category:Cartoon Network Category:Teletoon Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2019 Category:Canadian television series Category:Canadian animated television series Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas Category:Spin-off